


Healthy Competition

by Fides



Category: Primeval
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, PWP, mmom, mmom 2009, mmom 2009: day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot to be said for healthy competition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Competition

The thing was, even after Lester had given him a job and he could walk in the front door, it was just too much fun not to, occasionally, try and find backdoors. It was a challenge: try and get in and get one over on the soldier-boys, force them to think outside their little beret crowned boxes. What he realised after the first few times was that Becker enjoyed it almost as much as he did. It became a game between them. How far could Quinn get before Becker, or one of his minions, caught him?

Maybe it was the "work hard - play hard" mentality. Maybe it was a reaction to spending their working days being chased by large creatures that wanted to eat them. But playing cat and mouse around the Arc - that was fun. Right up until the incident with the abseiling and the rather expensive doohickey and Lester putting his foot down.

Luckily, by that time, they had pretty much moved onto the practical jokes and the dares. Because what had become clear over the weeks and missions and games was that the were both total and unapologetic adrenalin junkies. Becker got his squad to dismantle his bike and reassembled it in the ladies bathroom. Quinn broke into the soldier's barracks and left a rose on every bed. Becker... it didn't matter because by the time Lester put a stop to that they were racing dirt bikes as the weekend and climbing the best ascents they could find only to throw themselves off the top, laughing the entire damn way down. Pushing each other to go further and faster... And then the anomaly alarm would go and they would be rounding up lost critters or running for their lives and trying to persuade the nastiest pug-uglies the universe could throw at them that they preferred their own timezone and not the snacking opportunities of the twenty-first century.

Which probably went some way to explaining how they ended up back at Quinn's one night - hands on their respective cocks trying to prove who could last longer. And, yeh, they had put on a movie to move things along and the girls were faking their orgasms with the best of them. Which might have been how it started. Quinn wasn't entirely sure at what point their joking insults about each other's prowess had turned into a bet. He concentrated on the girls bouncing on the screen and what it would be like if they were bouncing in his lap. It was good, the slow lick of interest burning along his nerves but not too strongly, not so much that he wasn't going to win this one.

Sneaking a look at Becker was definitely a mistake - the man was too damn pretty for a soldier-boy, especially when his cheeks were flushed with arousal and his hair was mussed. His eyes dragged down to where Becker's hand pumped slowly along the length of his erection. Not bad. He reckoned he had the advantage but Becker would probably try and argue the point. He looked up and realised that Becker was looking back at him. His arousal jumped with the surge of adrenalin. It was okay to peek, because let's face it - you just had to, no one was that immune to curiosity - but getting caught looking - that was different.

He met Becker's gaze with a challenge, brazening it at and daring the other man to make something of it - daring him to take his own look in return. Slowly Becker's eyes dropped and Quinn grinned, pushing his hips forward to give the man a better view. It wasn't being caught that was turning him on, it was the whole damn insanity of it all. The way he could practically feel on his skin where Becker was looking, that Becker was looking at all. He could hear the catch in Becker's breathing as his eyes followed the deliberate path of Quinn's hand. And maybe, if he wanted to win, it wasn't the best idea because watching Becker watching him... or maybe that was the other way around, he wasn't sure anymore... But Becker was putting on a damn show in return and there was no way Quinn letting him get away with that.

They came together. Or, in Quinn's opinion, too close to call. Or at least in the opinion he intended to have just as soon as he could manage an opinion. Still, like a good host he grabbed a handful of tissues and then threw the box over.

"I won," Becker declared as he cleaned up.

That actually made Quinn sit up. "Like hell."

They glared at each other. "Draw?" Becker offered.

Quinn thought about that, then shrugged agreement. "Best of three?" he said, mostly joking.

Becker shrugged. "You'll have to give me half an hour..."

Quinn looked at him, knowing he was grinning like a maniac but the line was too much to resist.

"Half an hour?" he challenged.

Becker laughed "Think you can do better, old man?"

"Old man," Quinn's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I win, you stop trying to give me orders for a week?"

"I win - you actually follow orders for a week."

Like that was ever actually going to happen. Quinn nodded, shaking on it seemed a little inappropriate. They both slouched comfortably back in their seats. The girls on the screen were still doing their thing. Probably different girls. He hadn't been paying that much attention.

Quinn flopped his head over to look across at the other man. "Bet I give better head than you."

Becker stared back at him with consideration and for a moment Quinn wondered if, maybe, he had gone too far. Then he saw the faintest hint of pink tongue as Becker licked his lips, a fast, unconscious gesture that Quinn suspected Becker didn't even know he'd made.

"You're on."


End file.
